Tear
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Izaya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Namun sebaik apapun dia menyembunyikannya seseorang akan tetap memergokinya. Dan malam itu dia mendapat tawaran untuk melewatkan malam yang dapat membuatnya lupa segalanya.


Menangis.

Dia terus menangis dalam sepi.

Dalam diam.

Menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus meremukkan hatinya.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap bagaimana Shizuo melemparinya dengan penuh emosi. Terdiam diantara emosi palsu seringai dan ucapan sarkas. Namun hatinya tahu rasa yang terus membuatnya telah menghancurkan dirinya tanpa bisa dilihat orang lain.

Izaya Orihara menangis.

Meski dia bersumpah takkan memperlihatkan hal itu pada siapapun. Tapi sebaik apapun dia menyembunyikan bangkai, seseorang pasti menciumnya.

Dan orang itu adalah Shinra.

Shinra menangkup pipi Izaya yang lagi-lagi menangis setelah di tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Tidak tahu bahwa Shinra akan datang dan memergokinya. Dan membuat mereka dalam situasi semacam ini. Izaya sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk memasang topengnya kembali. Namun Shinra memilih untuk beramah tamah sepertinya. Bukan mengejek apa lagi mengolok seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

Suara rendah. Syarat akan kekhawatiran namun tidak ada rasa panik yang tidak perlu. Murni suara khawatir seorang teman yang melihat temannya hancur. Izaya tidak tahu. Sisi ini. Sisi Shinra yang biasanya tak pernah muncul.

"Shizuo," katanya. Hanya satu kalimat singkat namun Shinra telah tahu semua maksudnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Izaya mengejar Shizuo bukan hanya karena kebenciannya. Namun otak Shizuo terlalu dungu untuk menyadarinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Izaya menunjukkan seberkas kulit biru lebam samar yang terbentuk di lengannya, bekas cengkraman kuat yang hampir meremukkan tulang di balik kulit. Shinra mengerti, sudah lebam begini dia tak bisa mengobati selain kompres. Dan sepertinya bukan rasa sakit itu yang membuat Izaya menangis. Di hatinya.

"Lalu?" desaknya tidak sabaran.

Izaya mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Dia akan menikah." Suaranya terasa jauh. Hanya gumaman singkat yang hampir tidak dapat didengar.

Shinra membawa Izaya dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Dia tahu Shizuo akan menikah dari Celty. Dan dirinya juga tahu betapa hancurnya Izaya atas kabar yang dia dengar itu. Shinra tidak memiliki satupun kata-kata penyemangat. Jadi dia menciumnya. Bukan ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah. Hanya murni ciuman yang menyatukan permukaan bibir dengan bibir. Lama. Shinra tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melepas bibir halus itu. Izaya sendiri tak kuasa menolaknya.

Shinra menjauhkan dirinya. Menatap serius pada Izaya yang tengah memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau ingin ku bantu melupakannya barang sejenak? Mungkin sampai besok pagi."

Izaya menyerngit tidak mengerti. Otak jeniusnya tidak dapat menyerap apa maksud Shinra. Temannya semenjak SMP.

"Apa?"

"Seks." Shinra menjawab tanpa ragu. Ia mengusap lembut dagu Izaya dan menyusuri lehernya. "Bahkan jika kau menyebut nama Shizuo alih alih diriku, tidak masalah kok. Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Izaya tak mengerti namun dia tak sanggup menolak. Shinra merengkuhnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Membawanya ke kamar setelah sebelumnya berada di ruang tamu. Setiap sentuhannya membawa sensasi tersendiri pada Izaya. Membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia menatap Shinra sekali lagi. Dia tengah mempermainkan dadanya. Membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Hampir sepenuhkan menyingkarkan Shizuo dari pikirannya. Hampir. Karena akal sehatnya kembali. Meski harus tersaruk-saruk.

"Shinra hentikan!"

Shinra tak menggubris ia menurunkan jangkauannya. Menuju area bawah Izaya. Mengagumi bagaimana kulit putih Izaya yang selayaknya susu.

"Tolong hentikan! Hnnng ..."

"Kau ingin berhenti, Izaya?"

Shinra sengaja. Menggoda paha bagian dalam Izaya. "Iya. Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!"

Shinra terhenti. Izaya benar-benar telah sadar. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya bila yang bersangkutan tidak mengijinkannya. Shinra menghela nafas. Menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Izaya, "aku dengarkan."

"Ini salah." Izaya mencoba memilih kata dengan hati-hati. Sementara Shinra memandang skeptis. "Maksudku membiarkanmu melakukan seks denganku namun aku masih menyebut nama Shizuo. Itu tidak adil."

'Disitukah masalahnya?' pikir Shinra heran. "Jadi bagaimana usul mu? Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menyingkirkan Shizuo dari otakku!"

Shinra mengerang tidak sabaran. Kembali bangun dan mengurung Izaya di bawahnya. "Jangan bertele-tele informan! Kau tahu aku juga sedang bernafsu disini."

Izaya meringis, "buat aku lupa padanya Shinra." Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shinra.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu pengalaman seks yang membuatmu lupa segalanya."

Dan malam itu mereka melakukannya. Menghentikan tangis diam Izaya sekaligus menghancurkan tubuhnya. Shinra tak tahu. Bagaimana rencana Izaya setelah malam ini berakhir. Rencananya untuk mengirim surat undangan pemakamannya pada Shizuo sebagai hadiah pernikahannya.

END

Jika ada pertanyaan; Any sequel?

Akan kujawab. No.

Tidak dengan acara lemonan Shinra. Ataupun waktu Izaya bunuh diri. Jadi udah terjawab ya

Nah ini cerita saya. Saya nggak bisa bikin lemon jadi. Maap ya kalo kecewa /ngakak guling-guling.

Sampai jumpa dific selanjutnya


End file.
